


Buttons and kisses

by trixiechick



Series: Household Foundation (pre-Happy Household Club) [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: Eraser-kun, M/M, goofyness, one-sided Hana-chan/Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana-chan has something she must do before letting the third years go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea since the end of season 1. takes place in the [Household Foundation series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/60833), a pre-[HHC](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603) series.
> 
> this takes place at graduation, so _after_ the beach and the boys have gotten together. (kind of leaping around a bit here, but i've had this in mind for forever, so...!)

Hana-chan groaned. Again. Gou looked at her, wondering what she should say. Hana-chan slumped, sticking her butt out as she hung out the window. Gou opened her mouth, but then Hana-chan started to groan like she was maybe becoming a zombie.

Gou watched her carefully, to be safe.

"This is the worst day... that has ever, ever happened!" Hana-chan complained.

"I don't think that's _literally_ true..." Gou hedged.

"The third years are graduating!" Hana-chan wailed, throwing her arms up and turning to face Gou.

Gou blinked. "Well, yes..."

Hana-chan threw herself onto Gou's desk. "And Makoto-senpai is going to _Tokyo!_ "

Gou blinked again, and then she realized that Hana-chan was waiting for her to _say_ something. " _Yes_ , that is..."

"He won't be able to come back to festivals! He won't be there for all the swimming tournaments! And even if he did show up, he'd be..." Hana-chan sighed from the depths of her soul. " _Dressed_."

Gou understood the pain of having muscles hidden from view, but...

"That's it!" Hana-chan pounded her fist on Gou's desk and straightened up, determined. "I'm going to do it!"

"You're going to... what?" Gou was confused. Had they been talking about Hana-chan _doing_ something?

"I'm going to confess to him!" Hana-chan declared, shaking her fist.

Gou's eyes widened. "Con- confess... _feelings?_ "

"Of _course!_ " Hana-chan rolled her eyes at Gou.

 _At_ Gou. "But, Hana-chan..."

"You told me he doesn't have a girlfriend, right?" Hana-chan pointed at Gou's nose.

"...N-no, he doesn't..." Gou was _pretty_ sure he had two _boy_ friends. The signals were hard to read, but she was still pretty sure, and even if she was wrong about them all dating, she was confident that Makoto-senpai was not 'available' in the traditional sense. "But, I don't think..."

Hana-chan grabbed Gou by the shoulders. "Have you ever been in love, Gou-chan?"

Gou stammered. "N-n-n-that's... you're... love...?"

"I know he won't return my feelings," Hana-chan squeezed Gou's shoulders and her eyes shut. "But!" She really dug her nails into Gou's flesh. "It's important to tell him! It's important for _me_ that I tell him!"

Gou had never been tempted to _confess_ to some guy. It seemed sort of... like a plot device in a manga or television drama. But she could understand in theory what Hana-chan was saying. However, was it really a good thing to confess to someone who had no interest in you?

"I'm doing it! It's my last chance, and I won't have any regrets!" Hana-chan declared in a fashion that would be heroic in television drama. Gou was actually very impressed until she realized that Hana-chan was _actually_ marching off to confess to Makoto-senpai.

Well. How bad could it be?

  


* * *

  


Gou could hear Nagisa's laughter from around the corner. She considered briefly turning and running, but the curiosity overcame her as she imagined what he might have done to Rei, so she followed the laughter.

Nagisa was barely able to stand, much less walk, but Rei was trying to lead him to the shoe lockers. When Rei saw her and smiled, Nagisa looked up, and he whooped. "Gou-chan! Gou-chan! You musta saw it, right?" Nagisa leaped away from Rei, and headed for Gou.

Gou stepped aside, avoiding Nagisa's grab. "Saw what now?"

"IT!" Nagisa crowed, and started to laugh again. "We've heard the story... like, twice! But... we haven't... heard from anyone who... actually _saw it!_ "

Rei shook his head. "Your friend, Chigusa-kun, went to see Makoto-senpai..."

"She grabbed him by the ears and shoved her tongue down his throat!" Nagisa _shouted_ , and then he fell over laughing against Rei.

Gou's jaw dropped, and she looked to Rei to hopefully hear something that made more sense.

"Ah, apparently, she... she visited Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai's classroom... and she asked Makoto-senpai to talk, but he, er, didn't, ah, seem to understand..."

"Of _course_ not," Gou hung her head. Come to think of it, did girls confess to Makoto-senpai? She could understand that Haruka-senpai had that cool attitude that might make him hard to approach, but... 

"Well, yes, so he... he didn't get up, just smiled at her, and..." Rei sighed.

"Then she grabbed him by the ears and tongued him!" Nagisa snorted. "She saw what she wanted and she _took_ it!"

"That... that _can't_ be true," Gou begged Rei with her eyes to tell her it was all a horrible joke by Nagisa.

Rei looked at her sheepishly. 

"Andthat'snoteventhebestpart!" Nagisa wheezed. He grabbed onto Gou, his eyes dancing with mirth. " _After_ she sucked on his tonsils, she stared at him and he stared at her and then she _screamed_ and then she ran off _screaming_ and then all the other girls in class were like, _If a second year can kiss him, then we can, too!_ and then Mako-chan got totally mobbed and someone said there was a guy in there, too, but I dunno 'cause I've only heard the story second hand where is Hana-chan I gotta get all the details!"

"Nagisa-kun," Rei sighed.

Gou's heart dropped. No... This _couldn't_ be happening...

"Wait, we gotta find Mako-chan and Haru-chan! Have you seen them?" Nagisa sparkled at Gou.

She looked away. "I... I... I... think they were heading to Samezuka after graduation to... meet up with oniichan or something," she muttered.

"Rinrin!" Nagisa's eyes took on _that look_ that meant he was sure he had just had the best idea _ever_. "I've got to tell Rinrin before they get there! Where'smycell!? Oh, damn, it's in my bag...!" He took off running.

"Nagisaaaaa-kuuuun!" Rei took off after him.

Gou took a deep breath. She had to find Hana-chan.

  


* * *

  


Gou found Hana-chan, sniffling and hugging her legs on a rock on the beach. Gou had both their bags. She went and sat down next to Hana-chan, putting the bags down in the sand. Gou just watched the waves crashing into the sand. She had no idea what to say.

Hana-chan looked up at her from behind her arm. "Did you hear?"

"...Yeah. Nagisa-kun... was pretty excited..." she admitted.

Hana-chan groaned and covered her face.

"It's not that bad," Gou offered, not sure how it wasn't that bad.

"It's the worst day ever!" Hana-chan moaned into her arms.

"Well, on the bright side," Gou shrugged, grasping for something. "...He's never going to forget you now."

Hana-chan groaned and rocked back and forth and side to side. She turned and buried her face into Gou's lap. Smiling, Gou petted her gently, smoothing down her hair. 

"Oh! You also got to kiss him! That's something," Gou helpfully pointed out.

"True," Hana-chan sniffled. "That was pretty good... but..."

"Did you really grab him by the ears?" Gou leaned down to whisper to her.

Hana-chan rubbed her face into Gou's lap, moaning and groaning and wailing and gnashing her teeth.

Gou snickered, and petted Hana-chan's neck. 

That was possibly Makoto-senpai's first kiss with a girl. Hana-chan should feel privileged.

  


* * *

  


 

_coda_

 

" _There_ you are!" Rin threw his hands up, coming out from the gate of Samezuka to meet Haru and Makoto. He scowled, and looked them over. He turned to Haru. "What's with him?" he pointed his thumb at Makoto.

Makoto was whimpering and holding his shirt closed with his hands.

Haru glared at the grass. "He let some girl kiss him and then he got mobbed. Everyone in class was trying to get his buttons."

"I didn't _let_ her kiss me!" Makoto sobbed. "She _grabbed_ me! It was your sister's friend, Chigusa-kun!"

"What the hell, don't let girls kiss you!" Rin commanded.

"I _didn't!_ " Makoto sniffled.

"They took _all_ his buttons?" Rin glared at Haru. "Damn it, you were supposed to protect his second one, we were gonna put all of ours together and bury them!"

"I know," Haru sniffled disdainfully. "Don't worry, I got it. I had to snatch it from the guy who sits in front of Makoto." Haru glared at Makoto, like _that_ was his fault, too.

"You've got to stop being nice to everyone all the time! It's too dangerous! Who has a _guy_ fighting for his buttons at graduation? Just _stop_ being nice or we won't let you go off to Tokyo!" Rin warned Makoto.

"It's not my fault!" Makoto sniffled.

"Che," Rin shook his head. "Look, let's just go inside, and... get you something to wear," Rin eyed Makoto's chest. "Sousuke left early, so... we have the room to ourselves..."

Haru perked up. "We're not just getting your stuff and going back to my house?"

"We have to undress him," Rin nodded to Makoto and licked his lips.

Both Haru and Rin looked at Makoto like kitties looked at fish.

Makoto made a tiny noise, and his cheeks turned red. "I-it wasn't my fault," he whimpered.

Haru patted his left shoulder and Rin patted his right. "We know," Rin purred. "But, you can't just keep clutching your shirt closed..."

Haru smirked. "C'mon, let's get going."

"Ooh, Haru's excited," Rin teased, looking around Makoto to Haru.

"Shut up," Haru told Rin, but he didn't turn his face away, and he was still smiling.

  


* * *

  



End file.
